A diferencia de Romeo y Julieta
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: La historia de Romeo y Julieta es muy parecida a la realidad que vive Rose Weasley, pero hay diferencias.One-shot, SPOILERS DH.


**Hola!! Hace poco estaba leyendo de nuevo Romeo y Julieta y de repente una pequeña idea se vino a mi cabeza y esto ha resultado de ella. Espero que les guste.**

**Gilraen Vardamir**

**A diferencia de Romeo y Julieta**

_(1)__"__…E__n la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familias rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado, por sus odios mutuos, mucha inculpada sangre. Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de esos rencores, que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor__"_

Rosie cierra el libro de golpe, mientras exhala un largo suspiro. Romeo y Julieta es una de las obras muggles que más le gustan, pero tal vez leerlo en ese momento no la va a animar demasiado. Se le hace tan injusto el final de los jóvenes amantes, obligados a esconder su romance por el odio existente entre sus familias. Y ese trágico final….ella entiende perfectamente el sentimiento y la desesperación de los protagonistas, pues no se aleja mucho de la realidad que está viviendo. Si hay algo frustante, es no poder expresar abiertamente lo que siente por la persona amada. Pero esa parece ser la única solución por ahora, ocultar todo lo que lleva por dentro.

Albus se acerca a ella y se señala su reloj de pulsera con el dedo. Rose encuentra ese gesto innecesario, porque ella ha estado pendiente de cada minuto, esperando que esa hora llegue. Sin embargo le sonríe a su primo, agradecida por el apoyo que le brinda. Al se asemeja a Fray Lorenzo, es el único que solapa sus amores y entonces recuerda ese verso que ha leído tantas veces:

(2)"_…__Yo te ayudaré a conseguir lo que deseas para que esta boda sea lazo de amistad que extinga__ el rencor de vuestras familias…"_

Si, definitivamente Al es su Fray Lorenzo, confidente y guardián de su secreto amor, sin su ayuda no sabe que habría hecho. Su primo la urge para que se levante, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rose se mira en un espejo, maldiciendo el desorden de su rojo cabello y nota la ansiedad en sus ojos. Siempre es lo mismo, las manos le sudan, el corazón le late con fuerza y siente miles de mariposas en el estómago. Le dirige una última mirada a su primo y atraviesa con rapidez el retrato de la Señora Gorda, nerviosa y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo, corre por los pasillos y piensa que así debía sentirse Julieta cada vez que veía a Romeo. Rose atraviesa las puertas de roble y camina con prisa hasta llegar a la explanada, buscándolo con la vista, hasta que le ve, recostado con elegancia contra un árbol. A esa hora, cerca de la puesta del sol los estudiantes se encuentran en el castillo y por eso no hay peligro de ser descubiertos, por lo que camina sin miedo a donde se encuentra él.

Y allí está. Con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que sabe que aparece en su rostro cada vez que la ve a ella, el cabello rubio peinado cuidadosamente y sus bellos ojos grises, tan apuesto que solo verlo le roba la respiración.

-Al fin llegas-dice Scorpius y su tono de voz no oculta la enorme alegría que siente al verla.

Rose le sonríe y sin pensarlos dos veces, se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza. Scorpius la rodea con sus brazos y los dos se quedan en esa posición por varios minutos, disfrutando de los pocos momentos que le pueden robar al día para estar así. La espera suele transcurrir entre miradas furtivas y sonrisas ligeras en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor, hasta que logran llegar a ese momento, en donde pueden abandonarse en los brazos del otro con total libertad, sin testigo alguno.Scorpius la separa de él un poco, solo la distancia necesaria para poder contemplar su rostro y acariciarlo con la mano.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte-susurra Rose, disfrutando el suave tacto de los dedos de Scorpius en su cara.

-Yo también- responde él.

Los dos se miran a los ojos, sin decir nada. Darían lo que fuera por andar tomados de la mano por el colegio y mirarse y sonreírse siempre que quisieran. Pero no pueden, porque la gente no tardaría en decir que ella es una Weasley y él es un Malfoy y que sencillamente no pueden estar juntos. Sus padres armarían un escándalo y ambos están seguros que harían todo lo posible por mantenerlos separados. A Rose le parece una situación ridícula y más de una vez ha querido contárselo a su madre, está segura de que ella la entendería. Pero su padre es otra historia, porque odia a los Malfoy y cada vez que ese apellido se pronuncia en su presencia, arruga la frente y cierra los puños, enojado. Y a su mente se viene otro verso…

_(3)__"…No eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo, ni semblante ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre?..."_

A ella no le importa quién es su familia, ni su apellido ni lo que haya hecho, sólo le importa él. Que la cubra con sus brazos y la haga sentirse protegida y querida, que la derrita con la mirada y la haga reír. Solo le importa que la ame como ella le ama a él.

-Odio que tengamos que escondernos- dice Rose con tristeza, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-No será siempre así- dice Scorpius, decidido.

Rose levanta la mirada y sus ojos azules se encuentran con los grises de Scorpius. En los ojos de Malfoy hay una llama de determinación y seguridad, porque al igual que ella, quiere acabar con esa situación pronto y si tiene que enfrentarse a su padre y al padre de Rose, entonces lo hará, sin importar las consecuencias. Rose se pone de puntillas y sus labios buscan ansiosos los de Scorpius, hasta que se encuentran y se besan con pasión, deseo y amor. Rose siente la mano de Scorpius en su cintura y siente como el calor y la agitación se extienden por todo su cuerpo.

_(4)__"En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado"_

_(5)__"¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso"_

Cuando la respiración les falta, ambos se ven obligados a separarse. Scorpius abraza a Rose y ella coloca su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, sintiendo cómo el corazón del chico late apresurado, igual que el suyo. Y sabe que no importa lo que pase cuando se enfrenten a sus padres, porque el amor que ambos sienten vale demasiado como para no luchar por él. Rose sonríe tranquila, porque a diferencia de Romeo y Julieta, esta segura que su amor no terminará en tragedia y entre los brazos de Scorpius se da cuenta que no hay ni veneno, ni odio entre familias ni obstáculo capaz de separar a dos personas cuando se aman de verdad.

* * *

**Nota: No quise decir con lo último que Romeo y Julieta no se amaran de verdad. Por el contrario, a pesar de que ambos mueren al final de la tragedia, estoy segura que se siguieron amando más allá de todo ello y que ni siquiera ese veneno logró separarlos.**

**(1) Es el coro al principio de la obra.**

**(2) Es Fray Lorenzo.**

**(3)Es Julieta**

**(4)Es Julieta**

**(5)Es Romeo**

**Perdón por no poner los actos, pero el libro era prestado y tuve que devolverlo.**

**Esa era la aclaración. Nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
